


FRIDAY 11.25 PM

by PrimroseKedaltekh



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM France
Genre: M/M, Post saison 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseKedaltekh/pseuds/PrimroseKedaltekh
Summary: Ça a été un véritable chemin de croix que de pouvoir se retrouver seuls tous les deux et le couple a dû inventer une excuse béton pour avoir enfin un peu de paix. Et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée pour faire évacuer l'appartement ? Il est plus que probable que Daphné leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs lundi matin, voir essaiera de leur faire du chantage pour organiser quelque chose au foyer, mais pour l'heure, c'est le cadet de leurs soucis.





	FRIDAY 11.25 PM

Lucas soupire d’aise avant de voler un baiser à Eliott qui se tient tout contre lui. Une fois n’est pas coutume, la coloc’ est calme, exempte des babillements incessants de Mika et des plaintes de Lisa. Ça a été un véritable chemin de croix que de pouvoir se retrouver seuls tous les deux et le couple a dû inventer une excuse béton pour avoir enfin un peu de paix. Et quoi de mieux qu’une soirée pour faire évacuer l’appartement ? Il est plus que probable que Daphné leur en fera voir de toutes les couleurs lundi matin, voir essaiera de leur faire du chantage pour organiser quelque chose au foyer, mais pour l’heure, c’est le cadet de leurs soucis. 

Allongés sur le canapé déplié et nus sous la couverture, le regard de Lucas capte les reflets des rayons solaires sur la peau de son amant. Immédiatement, une irrépressible envie de ravir ses lèvres fines s’impose, chose à laquelle il cède avec plaisir. Lucas aime le printemps, les journées s’allongent et, en ce début de soirée, alors que l’astre de feu décline à peine dans le ciel parisien, la lumière rend le moment un peu plus spécial. Il peut contempler Eliott, alors sublimé, chose dont il ne se lasse pas.  
Leurs regards s'accrochent, bleu et bleu, l’un dans l’autre se confondent, lumineux de la même étincelle amoureuse. 

Une main aux longs doigts déliés vient caresser sa joue, tandis qu’une fossette se dessine sur celle du terminal. Son sourire illumine tout son visage et Lucas tombe un peu plus amoureux. 

\- Ça te dis qu’on regarde un film ? propose Eliott en venant frotter son nez contre le sien.  
\- Si tu veux, t’as envie de mater quoi ?

Un rire remonte dans la gorge du plus grand avant d’éclater dans la pièce. Ils partagent un nouveau baiser. 

\- Toi, fait le plus grand entre sérieux et hilarité. Non, vraiment. T’es pas contre regarder quelque chose que t’as jamais vu ?  
\- C’est le principe de découvrir un film, non ?

Lucas hausse un sourcil, un poil pince sans rire, mais le ton doux qu’il emploie efface pratiquement sa remarque sarcastique. Un nouveau baiser, les mains d’Eliott s’échouent contre la mâchoire et le cou de Lucas alors que les siennes enserrent les hanches étroites de l’expert en Jackson Pollock pour les rapprocher un peu plus. Une de ses jambes passe entre celles du plus vieux, qui roule jusqu’à se trouver sur lui. Tous les deux soupirent de plaisir contre la bouche de l’autre et ils le savent, peu en faudrait pour qu’ils fusionnent de nouveau. Mais ils ont toute la nuit pour ça, alors Eliott finit par se détacher de son petit ami pour se traîner jusqu’au bord du canapé et attraper l’ordinateur portable. 

Lucas a eu le temps de se redresser pour s’appuyer sur les coussins épais et l’autre ne perd pas de temps avant de se coller contre lui, reposant le PC sur le tas de couvertures qui se trouve sur leurs jambes. Rapidement, Eliott trouve le site de streaming et clique sur le bon lien pour que la vidéo s’affiche. Le film se lance alors qu’il s’appuie de nouveau contre son amoureux, la tête reposant sur son torse. 

\- « J’ai Tué Ma Mère » ? cite Lucas a l’apparition du titre, c’est chelou, non ?  
\- Mais non tu verras, rit-il à nouveau, c’est une métaphore. 

Alors que la musique de début se lance, Eliott continue ses explications : 

\- Pour la petite histoire, le réalisateur, Xavier Dolan, avait dix-huit ans quand il a réalisé le film. C’est une adaptation d’une rédaction qu’il a écrite au lycée.  
\- T’en connais un rayon, je ne devrais pas être surpris étant donné que mon mec est passionné de cinéma. 

Lucas sourit et embrasse le front dudit mec avant de se concentrer sur les images qui défilent à l’écran. C’est un peu compliqué à suivre au début, il faut s’habituer à l’accent québécois, aux expressions qu’il ne comprend pas toujours. Heureusement, certains passages sont sous-titrés ; d’autres ne le sont pas et certains dialogues, particulièrement lorsque Hubert et sa mère se disputent, deviennent incompréhensibles. Malgré ça, Lucas se laisse prendre par le récit, les personnages et l’histoire d’amour. Quand vient la scène de la peinture, c’est plus fort que lui, il bloque totalement.  
Un soufflement amusé sort de son nez et il fait légèrement redresser la tête à son amour pour embrasser sa joue. 

\- Dis donc toi, t’aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? 

Eliott sourit aussi, pas gêné pour deux sous d’être découvert. A vrai dire, c’est probablement le but recherché. 

\- Comme tu l’as si bien dit, je suis cinéphile. Rejouer certaines scènes fait partie de mes fantasmes, rit-il légèrement. C’était pas prévu cette fois là, mais j’ai trouvé ça amusant, la similitude. C’est pour ça que je voulais que tu vois le film.  
\- C’est vrai que c’est marrant. 

Le regard de Lucas est intense, vibrant et Eliott en perd presque ses moyens lorsqu’il se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser. Ses bras viennent entourer son cou, pour s’y accrocher, glisser ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux bruns.  
Le baiser est passionné, rallume instantanément le brasier au creux de leurs ventres et rapidement, l’ordinateur est refermé et reposé à terre. Parce qu’ils savent qu’il n’y aura personne dans l’appartement avant quelques heures, la couverture est repoussée au loin s’échouant sur la table basse. Ils sont juste là, tous les deux, baignés dans la lumière crépusculaire, les membres enlacés.  
Une nouvelle fois, leurs corps fusionnent. Les soupirs et les gémissements sont entrecoupés de rires, de mots d’amour ; les mains et les lèvres se font taquines, cherchent les points sensibles, les points de plaisir, soutiennent l’autre, décorent la peau de marques violettes, amoureuses. 

Lucas ne sait pas pendant combien de temps Eliott et lui ont été alanguis, mais lorsqu’il reprend pied avec la réalité, la nuit est tombée au dehors. La tête de son amour est sur son torse et un bras en travers de son ventre le maintient contre le plus vieux, bien qu’il n’ait aucune envie de se sauver. Eliott est encore dans les limbes du plaisir et son amant le laisse revenir doucement, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, traçant des arabesques sur toute sa surface.  
Lorsque son petit-ami revient à lui, il se redresse pour l’embrasser, faisant immédiatement fondre l’autre. Ce qu’ils aiment ces moments après l’amour, où tout semble silencieux autour. 

C’est presque comme si la Terre avait cessé de tourner et qu’ils étaient dans une bulle impénétrable. 

Chacun sur un côté et les jambes étroitement enlacées, ils se font face, se sourient comme des idiots et partagent de nombreux baisers. Lucas à l’impression que plus il est avec Eliott, plus il l’aime et ça le rend heureux à lui en faire mal aux joues. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande le plus vieux avec tendresse.  
\- Rien. Je t’aime, c’est tout.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.


End file.
